Lovefool
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Hibari had only done it to satisfy his curiosity. Who knew the herbivore would actually fall for him? Smut.


**I love Hibari! He's my favorite character in the anime/manga and Tsuna just makes a perfect uke. :) Criticize if you would like.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hibari walked down the hall to the Disciplinary Committees office. He was tired and ready for a nap. Biting to death herbivores could be irksome. He opened the door and was surprised and very annoyed to see Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting on his couch. He went in and closed the door.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" he said with a sigh.

Tsuna looked up at him with those big innocent brown eyes. His hands were fidgeting nervously in his lap.

"I really wwanted to see you HHibari-san," he said timidly.

Hibari took great satisfaction in the way he could make the boy stutter.

"And why is that?"

Tsuna stood up and approached him and he glared at the boy.

"I missed you," he said and looked down at his feet blushing.

"Hn?" Hibari grunted with a sneer. "You missed me? Why the hell would you miss me?"

Tsuna blushed more and looked up. "Because we made love-"

Hibari cringed. _Made love._ It was such a disgusting way to put it. Sure it had happened, but not because he actually liked the herbivore. He was just curious. He'd been with girls before and he had just wondered what it would be like… Plus Tsuna was the easiest person to get to do anything.

"We fucked, Tsunayoshi. That's all," he said coldly.

Tsuna looked crushed and Hibari almost felt guilty. _Almost._

"I love you, Hibari-san," he said earnestly. "I-I thought you maybe felt the same-"

Hibari's eyes widened slightly and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"You love me?" He said blankly.

"Yes! I really do."

Hibari brushed past him and sprawled out on the couch. This was not what he was expecting. Tsuna slumped to his knees before him.

"Please, Hibari-san. Touch me the way you did the other night," he begged. "I want to be yours."

Hibari looked away and didn't answer. This was embarrassing. He had been so gently with the fragile looking boy. He had taken things so slow so he wouldn't get scared. Now he regretted it. He should have been rougher, and then maybe the stupid herbivore wouldn't have fallen for him. He cursed under his breath.

"It didn't mean anything," he growled. "I fucked you. That's it. I was just satisfying my curiosity."

"You mean… you just used me?" Tsuna asked weakly.

Hibari couldn't look at him. He was starting to feel guilty and Hibari Kyoya never felt guilty.

"Yes," he said shortly.

There was a long pause and he heard a sniff. He looked at Tsuna and to his horror, the boy was crying.

"But I love you," he sobbed. "How could you mess with me like that?"

"Stop saying that," Hibari snapped. Every time the damn herbivore said 'I love you' it made him feel tingly and he didn't like it. More tears poured down Tsuna's face. "You don't even know what love is and stop crying."

"I do know what love is," he said softly. "And I'm sorry. I can't stop."

Hibari's heart was aching just looking at Tsuna. He did not want to care about this boy, but he was making it very hard not to. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Hibari cursed under his breath again and sat up. He turned and sat so that Tsuna was kneeling between his legs. He leaned forward and brushed tears from his cheeks. Tsuna flinched at his touch and it made him feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san," he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Hibari sighed and pressed his forehead against the other and cupped his face.

"I never thought you would give me so much trouble," he said. _Damnit._ He was falling for the herbivore against his will. He leaned down and started kissing away Tsuna's tears making him gasp in surprise. A tiny moan escaped his lips as Hibari delivered little licks in between kisses. Hibari pressed his lips gently against the others and Tsuna responded right away by pulling him closer. Their tongues danced together and Hibari surprisingly enjoyed it a lot. He sucked on Tsuna's tongue, earning a louder moan from the boy. Tsuna pulled back breathlessly.

"Please, Hibari-san. Touch me," he begged.

Hibari pulled Tsuna up and gently pushed him down on the couch. Tsuna squirmed eagerly as Hibari crawled on top of him. Hibari ran his hands under Tsuna's shirt and brushed over his nipples earning a nice little shutter from the boy. He unbuttoned both their shirts and tossed them aside and then he unzipped Tsuna's pants and pulled them and his boxers off.

"Hard already?" he said teasingly.

Tsuna blushed and tried to cover himself, but Hibari pulled his hands away. Tsuna whimpered as Hibari sucked on his nipple and stroked his thighs. He squirmed even more when Hibari kissed down his stomach and he tried not to giggle at the tickling sensation. Hibari blew lightly over his hardened member and he gasped and arched his back.

"Hibari-san…" he moaned.

He cried out when Hibari took him into his mouth and sucked. He could almost get the whole thing in his mouth. Tsuna bucked his hips and Hibari had to hold him down.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum…" He panted.

Hibari sucked a little harder and Tsuna was soon cumming in his mouth and screaming. He swallowed all the liquid and licked his lips. Tsuna slumped into the couch panting. His cheeks, neck, and chest were flushed and Hibari had never seen something so beautiful. _Damnit._ He was in love with this boy and there was nothing he could do about it. He got up and went over to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked looking upset.

Hibari pulled out a bottle of lube and held it up. Tsuna blushed deeply and Hibari smirked. He went back and settled on the couch. He spread Tsuna's legs for better access to his tight little hole.

"Relax," he said softly and he was surprised at how nice he was being to Tsuna. He couldn't remember ever being nice to anyone else. "I'll be as gently as last time."

"I trust you," Tsuna said earnestly and Hibari couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. The boy was so fucking cute.

He coated his fingers with lube and pressed one in slowly. Tsuna fidgeted some and Hibari was soon adding a second finger. He stroked Tsuna's cock as it started to harden again. He hissed when Hibari added a third finger. It hurt a lot, but he was glad Hibari was going slow. He slowly started picking up the pace as the muscles stretched. He had to find that spot that would make Tsuna scream… He thrusted his fingers in harder and Tsuna screamed and shuttered.

"Found it," he smirked.

"Mmm… again Hibari-san. Please," Tsuna moaned.

Hibari drove his fingers into the little bundle of nerves again and again. Tsuna looked so incredibly sexy withering beneath him. He pulled his fingers out and Tsuna whimpered. He coated his aching cock with lube.

"Hibari-san!" He whined. "Hurry."

Hibari smirked again. "So impatient."

He positioned himself in front of the twitching hole and Tsuna tried to thrust up against him, but he held his hips down.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Tsunayoshi. Sit still," Hibari warned.

Tsuna whimpered again, but stilled himself. Hibari pressed inside slowly and Tsuna trembled. He scrunched his face up in pain as Hibari pushed deeper and deeper.

"Ahh…" Tsuna groaned. "You're right. I'm so glad you're going slow."

Hibari kissed Tsuna to distract him and ran his fingers all along his cock. He stopped moving when he was all the way inside. It took all his self-control not to pound into that tight cavern. He nibbled on Tsuna's neck and sucked.

"You can move now," Tsuna said after a while.

Hibari slid almost all the way out and then back in slowly. He started kissing Tsuna's swollen lips again and relished in the taste of his tongue and the tightness of his ass. Tsuna put his hands in Hibari's hair and tugged at it. He started thrusting faster trying to find Tsuna's prostate again, which he found fairly easily. Tsuna moaned loudly.

"Yes, Hibari-san, there!" he cried.

Hibari thrusted in harder and faster, hitting that spot again and again. A groan slipped from his lips when Tsuna rolled his hips up to meet his, pushing him in deeper. Tsuna wrapped his legs around him and pulled him even deeper. Hibari felt like he was about to cum and tried to hold it. He pumped Tsuna's length in time with their thrusts.

"Oh, god- I'm- AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed when he climaxed and cum shot out all over his stomach.

Hibari came immediately after with a low moan of "Tsunayoshi." He pulled out and collapsed beside the other exhausted boy. It took them several minutes to catch their breaths.

"You've made a mess of yourself," Hibari said looking at the cum all over Tsuna who blushed deeply. He grabbed tissues from the side table and wiped away the juices that were leaking out of his ass. He touched the cum that was still on his belly and licked his finger. Tsuna watched him with half lidded eyes. He leaned down and started licking the mess up. Tsuna squealed and giggled.

"It tickles!" he cried trying to squirm away, but Hibari held him down and smirked. He continued licking Tsuna's belly even after the cum was all gone. Tsuna was laughing hard now and thrashing, but Hibari was a lot stronger than him and he couldn't get away. Tsuna's laugh made Hibari's skin tingle with pleasure. It was adorable and he couldn't get enough of it. Tsuna giggled and even snorted a few times until Hibari finally let up.

"That's not fair," Tsuna panted. "I'm super ticklish."

Hibari chuckled. "I can see that and I'm going to have fun with it later."

Tsuna whimpered and Hibari lay back down. Tsuna scooted closer to him and buried his face in his chest. Hibari wrapped his arms around him.

"Hibari-san…"

"You can call me Kyoya," he said.

Tsuna grinned and snuggled his face against his chest. I love you, Kyoya," he said softly.

Hibari hesitated. "I… I love you too."


End file.
